Happy Volts Asylum
The Happy Volts Asylum is a psychiatric hospital in Bullworth. Along with the Creepy Woods, the asylum is a base for many rumours regarding werewolves and aliens, due to its spooky nature. The name is a possible reference to electroshock therapy. Geography Happy Volts is located near the meadows at the back of the school, sandwiched between the Blue Skies Industrial Area to the east and Dixmor Academy's Observatory to the west. Info Happy Volts caters to the mentally ill residents of Bullworth, as stated by its sign ("Home for the Mentally Unwell") which may include the Townies; Otto Tyler, Leon and Clint Henry, who Jimmy Hopkins helps return to the asylum. During the course of the game, the English teacher Lionele Galloway and Greasers leader Johnny Vincent are admitted into the asylum, only to escape with the help of Jimmy. The building is divided into three blocks A, B, and C, block C being reserved for patients who have violent tendencies. At first glance it may seem that only A and B block can be accessed, as only those two have the icon indicating that the door can be opened. However, the door to C block can be broken down through punches, jumping against it, or with weapons. Blocks A and B are in active use, but C block is run down and decrepit. There is a mortuary located inside C block, along with what appears to be operating tables and a X-ray viewer depicting x-rays of humans with physical defects. If Jimmy regularly visits block C he may encounter a door marked with "EMPLOYEES ONLY" with a green arrow under it, which is normally locked. If Jimmy opens this door, he will enter a fenced-off area. He will not be able to return to the building, and will have to wait till 2 AM. Alternatively, Jimmy can use a weapon to hit an orderly though the fence, then he will be busted through the wall and then brought to Blue Skies Industrial Park police station. During free roam, not a single patient is seen in the cells, though they can be heard screaming. The asylum is patrolled by the orderlies, who wear white uniforms. This interior is the most intractable in the entire game. Known inmates * Piggsy - Saved in 2004 * Otto Tyler - Escaped in 2006 * Leon - Escaped in 2006 * Clint Henry - Escaped in 2006 * Hendrik * Johnny Vincent - Escaped in 2006 * Lionele Galloway - Escaped in 2006 * Shawn * Cass Trivia *A drawing of a cartoonish pig labelled 'Piggsy' can be seen in the recreational room. This is a probable reference that Piggsy was once a patient at the asylum, before having his ass saved by James Stalker. *Sometimes if Jimmy has a full trouble meter and is outside the asylum gates, the orderlies will come out and attack Jimmy mercilessly with police batons. *In the current timeline, Piggsy was never enrolled in the Happy Volts, instead he had been in the Dixmor Asylum since his mental breakdown in 2004. Category:Locations Category:Hospitals Category:! Category:Bully